The Sunset of Your Glory
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Finally with the man of her dreams, Trish Stratus is more happy than shes ever been. But as the sun goes down, setting her life in darkness, she comes to realize that not all of her dreams are within her reach. Hardy oneshot


Sorry its taken me a while to update anything, my song-fic ((which wasn't really a song-fic at all, considering i took ALL the lyrics out. And yes, as you can see, I'm still upset about it)) was taken off fanfiction(dot)net, and so they wouldnt let me update fics or anything for a while.

But Ive been working on this fic for a REALLY long time now, and its my **absolute** favorite. If you dont like the pairing, PLEASE read it anyhow. I really want to know what you all think! ..Mostly towards the end. Thats where things "heat up" if you will.

Check out my other fics, too. I'd appreciate that

Also, I've been nominated for some awards at this web site -- http/www.awards. then penname of "Candy" So PLEASE vote for me! Ive never won an award before and would LOVE to do so

Enjoy the story and God bless. Reviews are important, so please do so!

xox Candy

Author: Candy

E-mail: Jeff/Trish.

Rating: PG-13 (just for language)

Characters: Jeff Hardy : Trish Stratus : Stacy Keibler : Amy Dumas : Matt Hardy :

Distribution: Cristal, and WWE Library

Timeline: Around April of 2003.

Author's Note: The song I talk about in the flashback is "Bed Of Roses" by Bon Jovi

Disclaimer: All characters belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. I simply borrowed them for my completely made-up story.

**Important Note: **The main "point" or climax of this story is towards the end.. that's when the title makes sense.

Now, onto life..

---------------------------------------------

You are like a sunset to me;

You are all kinds of beautiful

As you end my day

and sweetly retire

as the stars chase you

Away

----------------------------------

From my perch on the complete other side of the room, I could see him almost perfectly. His well defined jaw, covered in small amounts of stubble in different patterns. That purplish hair loosely tied at the back of his neck, hidden by his tan bandana. His semi-muscular body moved ever so slightly as he sat back and laughed with his brother. And those eyes…those beautiful green eyes that wouldn't stop dancing.

For the longest time now, I had been watching Jeff Hardy from a distance. Ever since that very day when he and his brother first came to the WWE, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Me, being the typical girl that I am, stayed my distance. I didn't wanna scare him away. But hey, the only thing I'm guilty of is loving him in silence.

But this was it. I was sick of sitting here, watching him and wanting him so badly but not being able to have him. Tonight, I was finally going to talk to Jeff Hardy.

Smoothing the wrinkles out of my little cream colored dress, I took one small step forward. It was a good thing that the parties the WWE threw once in a while were filled with tons of people most of us didn't know, or my dear co-workers would've noticed for sure.

I think he saw me walking towards him, because he looked up as soon as I got close enough and smiled. I'm not sure how I didn't melt into a puddle right then and there.

My eyes remained on his as I walked close, grabbing his arm and whispering in his ear. "Come dance with me."

I led him onto the filled dance floor, which was filled beyond capacity with people, but at that moment the whole floor seemed to belong to us. The slow song continued to play, and Jeff grabbed me and held me close. Which was probably a really good thing because if he didn't, my legs would have gave out on me right then and there.

We didn't speak, not one time did either of us say anything. I had realized long before that Jeff had a way of talking to people without words. It drove me crazy.

The song would be ending soon, I could feel it. But Jeff and I still had a lot to say. He pulled me even closer, until I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Only did it stop when I felt his lips against mine, wrapped so perfectly together. I was pretty positive that people were now watching us, especially our co-workers.

I pulled away as the song was about to end, putting my lips elsewhere and singing in a whisper into his ear, "I wanna lay you down… on a bed of roses.."

-------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------

(( Present day. May 23, 2003 ))

I laughed quietly to myself at the thought of the moment when Jeff and I first got together. That magical night was only three weeks ago today, but it felt as if we had already been together for years. Since then we've been inseparable. Which wasn't a problem with me.

As I stood, there was a slow knock at the door. "Come in." I called.

The door flung open and Matt stepped inside, seemingly bothered by something. "Hey, Trish." He smiled weakly. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

I shrugged, "I guess so,"

Timidly, he tiptoed inside and shut the door quietly behind him.

Raising an eyebrow, I shot him one of my looks.

"I don't want Jeff to come in," he laughed a little, but it was clearly fake. "I'm not sure what he'll think if we're sitting together talking in your guys' locker room."

Whatever. That was a pathetic excuse if I ever heard one. I huffed, then did nothing to lead him into this little 'thing' he wanted to talk to me about. Apparently I didn't need to, noting the way he came and sat uncomfortably close to me. Of course, I scooted over.

"Trish.. I know this may be a bad night to talk to you about this, with Jeff's Intercontinental title match tonight and all, but I feel as if I really need to get this off my chest."

I nodded.

"I don't think that Jeff is who you think he is.."

My eyes flew to his. _What? _"Oh, really?" I retorted, my lip curling into a very unattractive snarl. "Can you explain why?"

Matt took a deep breath and paused for a moment, searching for the right words. I'm glad he did though, otherwise I would've smacked him if he said something wrong. "I know he makes you happy, Trish, and you make him happier than I've ever seen him. But you gotta understand.. you're just.. different."

"How?" I spat, which was more of a demand than a question really.

"Trish.."

Before anything more could be said, the door flew open, and Jeff took one step inside before stopping, offering his brother a curious glance.

"Hey, baby." I grinned widely, hopping up from the couch over to him.

"Hey.." Jeff smiled sheepishly, "How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Matt just wanted to know where you were so he was sitting here with me."

"Oh, yea?" He looked over at his brother, "What do ya need?"

"Umm.." Matt shot me a look, but I just placed a hand around Jeff's waist, my hand resting on his lower back, to challenge his words…to show him I didn't care what the hell he thought. "Nothing really. I just wanted to wish you good luck on you're match tonight. Vince said if you win the title, things will only go up from here."

Jeff nodded, then looked down and smiled at me, "Well should we get going?"

I offered Matt a backward glance as I walked out the door after Jeff, wondering just why in the hell he seemed like he was more worried than angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I frowned, my fist pounding against the mat as I stood outside the ring, yelling at Jeff to get up as the chanting crowd only grew louder and louder. Jeff had been busting his ass for over twenty minutes now, and the anticipation in the air was growing thick and heavy. The match would be over soon, I could feel it.

As HHH laid in the middle of the ring, Jeff gathered up everything he seemed to have left and climbed the nearest turnbuckle, the fans screaming and cheering him on.

Swanton Bomb.

1...2...3.

The bell rang, and that was it. Jeff had won the match. He was the new Intercontinental Champion.

At first, I couldn't believe it. I just stood there, frozen in my spot, my eyes and ears trying to soak up the atmosphere around me. But after a beat, I climbed into the ring, running into the awaiting and tired arms of Jeff Hardy.

And he just held me as I laughed into his arms, the referee holding up his hand in victory.

Then he kissed me. In front of thousands of people he kissed me. I could barley believe it. Jeff had always kept quiet about our relationship whenever I was in the ring with him.. And now he was kissing me in front of thousands of people?

My heart started beating only faster as I felt his tongue swoop over my bottom lip, teasing it with my own. But as soon as he started, he stopped, smiling down at me with that boyish grin.

My heart melted right then and there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( 2 days later. Beach house on coast of North Carolina ))

I laughed into the air, the strong wind whipping it from my lips and carrying it into clouds, as I danced along the beach of the cottage Jeff had rented for the next 2 weeks. We would only be here for a little while. Vince refused to give us a real vacation just after Jeff had won one of the biggest titles in the history of the WWE, so all we had was today, tomorrow afternoon, then the day after next week to enjoy the crisp air and beautiful sunsets of the North Carolina coast.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I turned around, grinning at the sly smile Jeff held on his face as he looked up at me from his spot in the light sand, his head resting on his arms.

"I am.. It's beautiful here." Turing back around, I held out my arms, letting the wind fly through me, whipping my long blonde hair into the settling dusk.

I heard his light chuckle from behind me, "C'mere.."

I gladly took the welcome arms he reached out to me, and as I laid down next to him in the warm sand, he instinctively wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I love you."

The words caused my throat to close, and my once-rapidly beating heart to freeze. He said it. He finally said it.

I looked up at him, letting my lips linger on his before I spoke into them. "I love you too.."

Jeff was silent after that, and I watched as the big orange ball in the sky disappeared into the awaiting distance.

"Jeff?"

"Shhh…I'm listening."

…I listened. Hearing nothing but the songs of birds as they sang together amongst the trees.. The lapping of the waves as they splashed against the shore.. The whispers in the wind as they dashed about in the sky.. The beautiful sound of our life as it's chanting melodies spoke volumes of our past, our present.. and our future.

I looked up at him, a small smile creeping up to my lips. "I can hear us--"

Jeff placed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Shhh…come with me." He stood up, brushing the sand from his baggy shorts, then took my hand into his, pulling me gently into the bedroom of our little dream-like home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful rising sun set fire to the slow morning on the North Carolina coast, causing the life within it to awaken and take a moment to just simply breath the settle, crisp air.

And as I woke up the next morning in a naked state, that was the first thing I did after slipping on one of Jeff's shirts.

I walked out onto the light blue patio, my plodding footsteps behind me, letting the screen door slam shut. Jeff was already outside, resting on a piece of padded wicker furniture.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in the wind as it blew past me, it's salty sent filling my nostrils. God…how I loved this place.

Opening one eye, I peeked over at Jeff, who seemed as distant as the crystal never-ending ocean. "You okay?"

"Hm?" He looked over at me, his disheveled hair hanging into his handsome face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

He turned away from me, his eyes going back to the awaking morning. "I'm sure."

Sighing lightly, I plopped myself next to him on the wicker loveseat, leaning my head into his chest as I curled into his body. "Have you been up long?"

"Only about an hour or two."

"Hm." I let my eyes flutter shut, still feeling the effects of morning. I hadn't slept well last night. Although I didn't remember them, my dreams had been wild and uncomfortable. The air was chilly, the fan above us creaking as it rotated around in endless circles. But that still wasn't what was wrong. Something seemed as if it were…missing.

But it wasn't Jeff. It couldn't have been.. When I woke up around 4 in the morning, he had his arm bound my shoulders, the rhythmic patterns of his chest suggesting that he had been asleep.

"Are you sure something isn't bothering you? You slept well last night, didn't you?"

He coughed a little, clearing his throat. "No, I slept fine. I'm just not up to going back on the road, I guess."

I nodded, leaving it at that. But something inside me felt as if there was a little more then what he had already told me to as why he was acting this way..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( The week after ))

I kept my eyes straight forward as I stared glumly out the window, the merciless rain beating against it as Jeff and I drove down the empty highway, on our way to the next Raw show. Neither of us had gotten much sleep earlier, for the thunderstorms had a completely different idea for us as they exploded into the sky.

Nothing much had changed since then. Jeff was still quiet, yawning every so often, and the rain still hadn't stopped. And I, who sat in complete silence, did nothing to relieve either of them from doing what they were.

I was cranky, sad, excited, anxious, uncomfortable, and in love all at the same time, and had no idea how to handle all of the emotions at once. So I held it all inside.. Which really was the only thing I could do.

For the first time in a long time, my eyes scattered from the window and flew to Jeff as he drove nonchalantly down the highway with one hand on the steering wheel, the other a pillow for his head. He was still wet from the rain when we were hastily trying to pack everything into the trunk of his car.. And I found myself chewing on my lip, willing myself not to pounce…he was irresistible.. with his hair dripping wet, his clothes clinging to him tightly, his skin so tan and moist.

But I didn't even say one word to him. I barley even moved since we had piled into the car. I guess I just wasn't up to it.

"Hey.. Trish?"

His quiet, whisper-like voice shattering my reverie. I turned to him, his eyes still on the endless road ahead. "Yeah, baby?"

"You know a few days ago.. When we were at the beach?"

I nodded, arching a brow in his direction, although he wasn't turned towards me. "Yeah.."

"What did you mean when you said you could hear us?"

I paused for a minute, not knowing what in the hell he was talking about. But then it clicked.. When he told me to listen, that's what I told him I had heard. My eyes averted back over to his, noting the way he seemed tired. "I listened.. Like you told me to…And all I could hear was your heart beating with mine, and our breathing…so I heard us."

He nodded, shrugging a little into his seat, seemingly relieved a little. "Oh,"

"Why? What did you think I meant?"

Jeff shook his head, making a face. "Nothing, it just confused me a little."

"Oh…okay."

He drifted off then, continuing to drive down the seemingly endless road of concrete through menacing gray clouds and whipping winds. But I just turned the other way, wondering why the hell it mattered in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked simultaneously into the arena that night, his arm around my neck, mine around his back, our luggage rolling along behind us. Jeff was quiet, and more withdrawn than usual. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"Trish!"

I picked my head up slowly, my eyes landing on a hyper Stacy Keibler, running towards us with her arms flailing in the air and a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Stace."

Sweaty and completely breathless, Stacy approached us quickly, placing a hand on my shoulder for support as she tried to catch her breath. "There's something.. I need.. To tell you.."

I nodded, "Okay, shoot."

"Vince wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office,"

"Me?"

She shook her head, that blonde hair swaying from side to side. "No," She eyed Jeff, "Both of you."

I looked up at Jeff, who had his eyes currently locked on Stacy's, the two of them just staring at each other. They obviously knew something I didn't..

"Well, is it bad news, or what?"

"No.." She tore her gaze away from Jeff, her deep brown eyes falling onto mine. "No, I don't thinks so. Probably just about the match for tonight."

"Okay, thanks, Stace."

The leggy diva smiled and waved before running off again. I tightened my grip on Jeff's waist immensely, enough for him to notice, but not once did he say a word. He didn't even speak when we walked into Vince's office together, the old man sitting there with a bland expression on his elderly face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, there you are! Just the two people I was looking for,"

I pulled Jeff in by his hand, making sure I had a secure grip on it. Something was going on here.. I could feel it.

"Yeah, Stacy told me you wanted to talk to us. Is there.. something wrong?"

He looked up at me as he stood, rounding the corner of his desk as she stood in front of it, just simply doing that thing that only Vince McMahon does. "Wrong? ..No, nothing's wrong. I just wished to talk about the storyline for tonight."

I smiled, but I wasn't convinced. Vince was a great liar, he did it all the damn time. But I could see right through him - and I'm sure he knew it, too. "Okay then. We're here."

"Right," He clasped his hands together in front of him, clearing his throat as he eyed Jeff - again. "Well, Jeff, tonight you'll loose the title to Hunter--"

I held up my hand, silencing him before he could say anything more. "What!"

For the first time it what seemed like forever, Jeff finally spoke up. He took a step towards me, placing a hand on my trebling shoulder. "Trish, look, it's okay.."

I turned around, slapping it away. "No, no it's not okay!" Turning back to Vince, my eyes narrowed, my fists clenched into tight and angry fists. "Vince, he just won that title. Its stupid to take it away from him now! There's no point!"

Vince looked back at Jeff, raising an eyebrow to him, and expression on his face still as stone, but I could barley read it. I turned back to Jeff, his beautiful features stiff, as if he was physically telling Vince to shut up.

"Okay," I threw up my arms, "What in the hell is going on here?"

"Didn't Jeff .. Tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

Vince was still looking at Jeff, his eyes somewhat nicer now. "That Jeff will be getting .. a different title shot, a short while from now."

"A different title shot?" I placed my hands on my hips, my lips pressed together to form a thin line. Now that was a bunch of bull if I ever heard it. "Wow, that makes tons of sense."

"Trish, hun, it's fine with me. What happens will happen, I don't care." Jeff stepped forward again, wrapping his warm and power arms around my waist, his lips pressing against my bare shoulder.

I leaned back into him .. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. "But I do,"

"But you shouldn't.. It's okay, baby. We'll talk about it later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jeff and I were back at the beach house. It was late, and after a long flight, I was tired and somewhat cranky. But as long as Jeff - who still was withdrawn and quiet - was with me, I was fine.

I stared am him quietly as he sat on the little blue couch, his eyes set straight forward, staring at nothing at all.

He turned his head, releasing a long sigh through his nostrils as he looked at me, that boyish look on his face.. He smiled a small, sad smile, then turned away, walking through the screen door to the beach.

I wasted no time following him, and when I arrived outside, he was already laying down in the sand close to the water, his arms folded behind his head as a pillow.

Silently, I laid down next to him, placing my head on his chest and a hand on his far shoulder.

Jeff turned his head, pressing his lips against my forehead. But even then he didn't speak. Not one word..

"Baby..?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" I asked simply, fearing already what he'd tell me. "And don't tell me you're fine, because I know when you're lying to me.."

Although he wasn't speaking before, I seemed suddenly aware of the fact that he fell completely silent.

"Trish, I -.." He trailed off, running his hands through those colorful stands of hair…the ones I've always loved to play with. "I think we need to talk."

I jerked my head, giving myself whiplash as I looked over at him, my eyes wide. "About what?"

"Me…you…us.."

I clenched my bottom lip between my teeth, sitting up with my arms resting on my knees as I thought about what he said. "I knew something was wrong.." My voice a mere whisper.

He sat up with me, looking right at me as I turned away, digging my toes into the sand. "This has been amazing, baby.. But.."

I turned my whole body away from him, willing the tears to stay back. I didn't want him to see me like this…but I knew what he was about to say.

"Trish..?"

I gave him one last quick glance before I came to my feet, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried my hardest to block everything out.. "Don't say it, Jeff.."

"Trish.. I think we need go.. our separate ways."

I fell silent, my back to him, the tears now falling down my cheeks.

Jeff came to his feet, brushing the sand off his jeans before reaching for me, his hand toying with my hair. "Trish.."

I shrugged his hand off, then took off running down closer to the beach. He ran after me, of course. I didn't look back…but I could feel him, hear his breathing..

Only did I stop when my knees gave out, sending my body falling knee-first into the sand. Jeff caught up with me quickly, grabbing my limp frame and holding it against his warm body.

"Jesus, baby.. I'm so sorry."

I started sobbing, my body trembling into his arms as he held me. But I shoved him away, once again coming to my feet, and he was still close behind me.

"No," I spat, "No, no you're not."

Grabbing my arm, he spun me around to face him, my teary brown eyes blurring my own vision. He looked at me, his chest heaving, his piercing green eyes welling up with tears. "Oh, God.. Trish.." He reached his arm out to touch me, but I slapped it away, turning from him.

"Don't, Jeff.. Just stop it.." I brought my hand to my nose, trying to stop it from running, willing my tears back. But both attempts at stopping my emotions failed. "You came here to dump me and you did. So you can just _leave_ for all I care."

"Would you just listen to me!"

Jeff grabbed my wrist tightly, swinging me back around to face him, those beautiful eyes only inches away from mine. He must've noticed the completely shocked/afraid expression in my eyes, due to the fact that he loosened his grip on my arm only seconds after. "Trish.." He breathed, "I need you to just listen to me, okay?"

I nodded numbly, "Okay.."

"From the first moment I saw you, that day when you walked into Vince's office, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you. I remember…I was in a lot of hot water with Vince, and I was having a shitty day. ..Then all of a sudden you walked in. You and your beautiful smile, and those pretty eyes.."

He brushed the upside of his fingers down my cheek, sending a sharp chill up my spine. I bit my lip as he continued, trying my hardest not to fall to pieces in his arms.

"God, I just loved you from the moment I saw you. Right then and there, you lit up my life." He looked down, sniffing a little, and I could tell he was also trying not to cry. "I knew you'd be mine someday ..Baby, I could feel it."

Jeff took my hand, placing it over his heart as he pulled me only closer. I could feel is heartbeat.

"But then every time I'd see you in the hallways…I'd freeze up and not know what the hell to say. So I'd just turn around and walk away. But then that night came…and just as I was on the verge of giving up on myself…you came along, and asked me to dance with you."

I smiled a little, remembering it so perfectly. Jeff pulled me closer to him, taking my hand into his, his arm wrapped securely around my lower back.

"I loved the way you held your body against mine…it fit perfectly into me, like a puzzle piece. And then the first time we kissed.. I swear, fireworks were going off above us. It was just so…perfect. You've made me happier then I've ever been in my life.."

He faded off, the tears now very visible in his piercing green eyes. He still held me tightly against him, taking a deep breath as he continued. "You're beautiful.. God, you're so perfect…I swear, I've never wanted anything more than you in my entire life.. God damn it, Trish… I - I love you."

In a mere second, he pulled me to him, my body flush against his, our lips crashing together in a searing kiss. Good God…I just about died in his arms right then and there. The passion between us so amazingly thick..

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, my palms pressed against either side of his head. His arm underneath me, holding me up, his other in my hair. We kissed feverishly, tongues dancing, lips nipping, loving each other physically with all that we were worth.

Breathlessly, we pulled away from each other, and Jeff released me, putting me back down on the sandy beach. I looked away, my eyes wandering from his as they once again welled up with tears.

"Trish.." He reached for me, but I just took a few steps away from him.

"Why can't we be together, Jeff?" My voice, low and husky, was barley above a whisper.

"What? Trish, C'mere, I can't hear you."

I walked over to him, not bothering to wipe the tears that were spilling from my eyes. It didn't matter anymore. "Can't we stay here, Jeff? Travel together.. Like we do now?"

"I won't be seeing you, baby.."

I looked around me at all our surroundings, then back at Jeff, who had his head held low. "We're together right now, aren't we!"

Jeff reached out to me again, his body language showing signs of defeat. "C'mon, Trish…you know we can't say here forever.."

I pulled away, walking back down the beach, Jeff following close behind. "And why not? Why not, huh! Is it because you just don't want me..? Or is there someone else?"

He held up his hand, silencing me. "Trish, you know that's not true."

"Do I? I mean, have I ever really known you, Jeff? Is there some other side to you that only I can see?"

His features stilled, an expression on his face that was completely unreadable. "I am one man, living one simple life. I've only loved one woman, and that woman is you."

"Then why, Jeff!" I sobbed, throwing my arms up in surrender, the tears only falling more frequently now. "If you love me, then why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me, Jeff?"

"Fine! Okay, you know what? Fine! You wanna know the truth!" He yelled, his hand slicing the air.

"Yes!" I screamed back, "Just tell me, Jeff!"

"I'm leaving, Trish. That's why. I quit yesterday, I'm not with the WWE anymore."

"What?" I stared back at him, my eyes wide and brimmed with tears. "But, Jeff.. why?"

"I haven't been the same lately, Trish. My body has grown tired, my mind is traveling off constantly. I just don't care anymore. Everything over these past years is wearing me down. I just can't take it anymore, so I quit."

"Let me go with you, Jeff.." I stepped to him, grabbing fists full of his colorful hair. "I'll quit too, and we can buy a house… And when you're better we'll come back. Okay?"

"No, Trish, I - I can't.." For the first time tonight, he pulled away from me. "See? This is exactly why I'm ending it with you. All this while I've been holding you back, Trish. You've been sitting in my shadow while I'm out there, winning title belts and just shining like the brightest star in the sky." He paused shortly, taking a moment to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "If I let you stay with me.. Trish.. You'd sink back into the shadows you just don't belong in. You wouldn't be Trish anymore - and .. And I can't let myself do that to you."

"No, Jeff. No, it's not like that.. We're a team, remember? Baby--"

Jeff placed a gentle fingertip to my lips, cutting off any other words that I was about to speak. "Shhh, Trish, it's alright. I need to go away for a while, and I can't bring you with me."

I looked down, but still he continued on. "I want you, Trish, I always have. And while I'm going I'll still want you. Nothing can change that. ..And someday, when I come back, I can only hope you'll still want me to."

I started sobbing then, his tears matching mine as I flew into his embrace, his warm and trembling body flush against mine. "Don't leave me, baby.. You can't do this to me.."

Jeff took my face into his hands, forcing my teary eyes to meet his. He trailed his fingers down my cheek, choking back a lump that had swelled in his throat. "But, Trish.. I have to.."

I shook my head, laying my head back down on his heaving chest. "I love you, Jeff.."

"I know, baby, I know. I love you too. Just listen.. And remember me, Trish.. And I know you'll realize what I'm trying to tell you."

And with that, he walked away from me, the footprints that he left behind still lingering in the sand.

For a moment, I thought about running back to him, jumping into his arms and never letting go. I wanted him.. God, I still wanted him so badly. But he wouldn't hear of it.. So I guess...this was the end.

I turned back towards the sky, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision as it soaked up the image of the full moon amongst the stars, the wind whipping against me as I sat completely alone on the beach.

…I listened.

But heard nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( 2 weeks later. Beach house in Cameron, North Carolina ))

My eyes were drawn down towards the white crystal sand that clung to my feet as I walked along that same beach house that Jeff and I had celebrated the beautiful life and death of our relationship at..

Yes, I was sad. I loved him…I really did. But no, I wasn't in denial. After talking to Amy and Matt, my mother, and Vince McMahon himself, I finally learned that it wasn't meant to be. The only reason I came here was to say good-bye…but hopefully not for forever.

Sighing a small sigh, I sat down in the sand, my eyes now locked on the beautiful colors of the oh so famous sunset. That big orange ball in the sky was slowly disappearing, fading into the colorful distance.

It was then I realized that Jeff and the sun were one in the same. They were beautiful matters of earth, ones which light up the lives of all who are lucky enough to stumble upon them. The sun, I learned, was at best high in the sky, shining and yellow and beautiful. But even then, it came to a point where the sun would disappear, leaving us all in darkness.

And like the sun, I knew Jeff would return someday.

The question now, was when?

Taking one last deep breath, I peered into the sunset that held Jeff in all his glory.. where we celebrated the highest point in his career.. The brightest point in his life.

But as the sunset faded and the sky darkened, I realized something very important.

Jeff loved me. He loved me more then anything else in this world. That title? It meant almost nothing to him. The important thing to him was something that didn't even cross my mind…me. When he knew he was leaving, he decided to spare me the endless ring of lonely nights and tears of pain over the phone. Instead, he broke my heart.

But be broke it because he loved me, with high hopes he could mend it back again.

I figured what God had in store for us was something far more then amazing, but I was wrong. Jeff and I met as two different souls that happened to get wrapped up in each other by the love they shared, but torn apart by their consistent differences.

In the end, Jeff and I were more different then I could've ever imagined. My dreams were as high as the stars, but Jeff was still down on Earth.

So far away I could barley hear him.

--The End


End file.
